


Day One Hundred Fifteen || Cantankerous Old ___

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [115]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Uchiha Madara is many things...and all of them a danger to Sasuke's own project. Or...should he dare to call her friend? She said they were friends...and friends protect each other. Even from things they have no chance of besting.





	Day One Hundred Fifteen || Cantankerous Old ___

By now, Hinata’s fairly certain she can sense when he approaches. Like some kind of spectre, he falls into step with her at any given moment...but though he doesn’t make any sound, doesn’t draw her gaze, she just  _ knows _ when he’s about to show up.

She isn’t sure if it’s because she’s getting used to him...or maybe it’s something to do with her strange witchy powers. All her life, it’s seemed she’s had some kind of sixth sense about danger...or maybe it was more about Nightwalkers before she knew such things existed.

...or there’s the third possibility she doesn’t like to entertain: the fact that he took blood from her. It was embarrassing enough when it happened. She doesn’t want to ponder over it further, wondering if that has anything to do with what seems to be a growing connection.

It’s just so…!

“Hyūga.”

Pale eyes glance aside to him. “Sasuke-san.”

“How you holding up?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking  _ you _ that…?”

“I’m fine. Your...help worked wonders.”

“Ah...I’m glad.”

“I don’t even have a scar.”

Shock slackens her face, looking to him fully. “R...really?”

“Yeah. Guess there’s more to your blood than the average person. I’d had a hunch, but…”

She blinks, staring a moment longer before facing forward, contemplative. “...I’m glad you’re all right.”

“Me too.”

Silence falls as they walk for a time. “Don’t you, um...have a job to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well...you’re one of those officers, right?”

“An enforcer, yes.”

“Doesn’t that mean you’ve got more important things to do than come check on me?”

“Depends on your point of view. I told you: your kind are rare. I want to keep an eye on you. Two, when I can spare them. Personally, I find that to be pretty damn important.”

“...does your boss…?”

Immediately, Sasuke’s visage sours. “...I don’t think he believes me.”

“Why wouldn’t he?”

“He’s…” A pause, trying to think of how to explain. “...how much do you know about the Nightwalker Senate?”

“I...know it exists…?”

“Just about every specie from every country has a Senator. They meet by continent once a month, and internationally once a year, to...keep tabs on things. Review mandates. Stuff like that. My Senator - the vampiric of Japan - also happens to be the head of my coven. A direct ancestor of mine by many generations. Rumor has it he’s the oldest of our kind in Japan, possibly even most of Asia. When you’re that old - when you’ve lived that long, and through so much - it...does things to you.”

“Is he...senile?”

“No...quite the opposite. Madara is uncommonly cunning. It’s  _ why _ he’s lived this long. Between his raw power, his coven size and strength, and his paranoia...there’s little touching him. But he’s grown a bit...disconnected from things. Time’s lost meaning. Most things have. All he seems to entertain himself with now is playing politics. He owns land and businesses all over Japan. Odds are you’ve been somewhere where he holds majority stock. From huge corporations to seedy strip clubs. He likes to dabble in anything and everything. I guess you could say he’s just...bored.

“Apparently he survived the most active years of the miko and their power. Then things went downhill, and...well, I won’t detail all that now. But he’s under the impression it’s impossible for there to be any miko left -  _ true _ miko, that is. Too diluted of bloodlines, too many ending in dead ends. So no, he doesn’t really approve of my time usage, but he’s also too absorbed in his own  _ hobbies _ to really care. His latest binge has been studying Nightwalker hybrids”

“Wait,  _ hybrids _ …?”

Sasuke sighs, clearly not wanting to get into it. “Very rarely - I mean really,  _ really _ rarely - you can get a Nightwalker of mixed blood that ends up with aspects of both. Rarest of all are those that exhibit full powers of both their parent species. Some just get vague inclinations. But it’s all the rage for him lately. He’s got some pet project: a harpy he found that’s also half succubus. Seems she’s one of those diamonds in the rough that’s a perfect blend.” And when he says pet, Sasuke means...pet.

“Would it help convince him if he met me?”

The Uchiha immediately blanches. “No. No way. You’re never getting anywhere near him. It’s way too dangerous.”

“But -?”

“No, Hyūga. Look, he might seem placated with his hobbies, but he’s a cantankerous old bastard. If he wanted to kill you...he would in a blink. Less than that. You might’ve held me off when we met, but that was because you had the element of surprise, and I’m nowhere near Madara’s level. I’m damn strong for our coven...but I wouldn’t be able to protect you from him.”

Lips purse in a hint of a pout. “...why would he kill me? Wouldn’t he be like you? Want to...learn about me? About us? If he likes hybrids, then -”

“There’s no guarantee of that. He might just see you as a threat. Not to him, but...in general. If he thought that outweighed his intrigue, he wouldn’t hesitate. Besides…” Sasuke’s expression darkens. “...you don’t want that, either.”

“Why not?”

“...you know that harpy he’s got ahold of?”

A slow nod.

“...you don’t want to end up like her.”

“Does he...hurt her?”

“...no. But sometimes, there’s things worse than physical pain. See...Nightwalkers, given our long lifespans, hold matters of debt in very high regard. If you owe someone something, it’s worth more to them than anything else. Madara saved her life: the biggest debt she can owe. So now? She bends to his every whim. He made her an enforcer, like my brother and I. But when she’s not on duty...well, let’s just say I meant pet project more literally than you might’ve thought.”

Hinata blanches. “...the poor thing…”

“...like I said, he’s a bastard. Hence why, no, you’ll never meet him.”

“Can...can she get away?”

“Not until he decides the debt’s paid. My brother, he…” A sigh, running a hand back through his hair. “...he’s been trying to get her out. He’s... _ attached _ to her. Itachi’s the frontrunner to take Madara’s place when the time comes.”

“...when he...dies?”

Sasuke gives her a sidelong glance, face blank. “...or when he steps down. Thing is...that doesn’t look like it’ll happen any time soon.”

A kind of knowing settles over her. “...you want to k-?”

“Don’t.” The blade of his tone cuts her off. “Just...don’t.”

She can understand his paranoia. If Madara is as powerful as he sounds - and as well-connected - they can’t afford to be overheard. “...would that free her?”

“It would. But...again: not likely. For now, we’re all biding our time. Things move slow in our world. That’s what happens when time doesn’t matter. Look...all you need to worry about is keeping your head down.”

Hinata watches him critically. “...why do you do this?”

“This?”

“Keep an eye on me. What do you...get out of it? What’s the point in knowing about my kind? You said it was because you thought we could be a threat, but...if we’re as rare as you say, is that even possible?”

“...I dunno. In reality, I dunno how rare witches - miko - are. Maybe I’ve got my own kind of curiosity. But I’m also not willing to hurt or enslave you for it. Maybe it’ll lead to greater understandings. Besides...when you’ve got nothing  _ but _ time, what better way to fill it than by learning?”

A moment long of staring, then pale eyes look forward. “...I guess that makes sense.”

“Why did you think?”

“...I dunno.” She doesn’t want to admit - or even suggest - she thought it was because maybe, in some small way...he’s come to enjoy her company. But things still feel a little...awkward after his injury, and her... _ helping _ him. It’s brought about questions and muddled feelings she’s not keen to dig into.

Nor is he, if she had to guess.

“Well...all that aside, you said we were friends...right?”

She stiffens.

“...and friends check in on each other. Make sure they’re okay.” Dark eyes slide to their corners to give her a glance. “...and you’re a magnet for trouble.”

“I w-wasn’t until I met you!”

Sasuke gives a small snort. “...sorry. Guess that makes me a bad friend, huh?”

“...no. You’re not a bad friend, Sasuke-san. You’re -” A pause. “...I think...you’re the most genuine friend I’ve got.”

Surprise lifts his brows a hair.

“...a-anyway, we’re...almost back to campus. You’d better get back to your other work, right?”

“I’ll see you to the door. Be sure you get in okay.”

The rest of their walk passes in silence, each apparently mulling over their own thoughts. Staying out of sight from the entrance, Sasuke just watches as Hinata makes her way inside. There’s a glance over her shoulder, but she doesn’t dare to wave.

A minute passes of him just...watching the empty door.

“So...this is where you keep disappearing.”

“It’s where my subject lives. Gotta keep tabs.”

Itachi snorts softly. “Careful...language like that makes you rather reminiscent of someone we’d both rather not think of.”

A nose wrinkles. “...you’re right.”

“How is she?”

“Fine. Seems to be getting along all right, all things considered. She’s tougher than you’d think.”

“A witch must be. She’d not have lasted this long, otherwise.”

Sasuke gives his brother a glance. “...you’re not often spared. What gives you time to come check up on me?”

“I came to give you a warning.”

Brows furrow.

Staring out at the building, Itachi’s silent for a moment. “...you’re attracting attention. Word of your wound and its treatment has gotten out.”

“What?!”

“There are eyes and ears everywhere, Sasuke. My point is...such a discovery may warrant  _ his  _ attention. And that’s the last thing she needs.”

“Tell me about it,” he growls.

“Just...be careful. We cannot trust anyone with our most valuable goals. No one can be spared to watch her but yourself. Perhaps Shisui, but…”

“Yeah, I know. I’m getting  _ impatient _ , Itachi.”

“As are we all. But patience  _ is  _ key. We will have only one opportunity. You realize this.”

“...I do.”

“Then occupy yourself with your own little hobby. Let me handle the rest. When it’s over...we’ll no longer have reasons to worry. They will  _ both _ be free.”

“...so will we.”

“Indeed. Now...I’d best go. As you say, my absences are not often missed. Finish your patrol. We’ll talk later.”

In a flicker he’s gone, and Sasuke sighs, head bowing.

“...damn it, old man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oof it's late @~@
> 
> I actually like this pretty well - a direct sequel to 105, and part of the lil miniseries I've got going in my original monster verse. Here's hoping poor Hinata never has to deal with Madara. That would be...unpleasant.
> 
> ...but also interesting ;3c
> 
> Anywho, it's time for me to call it a night lol - thanks for reading!


End file.
